Jon
Jonathan Jafari, also known as JonTron, is an entertainer and co-founder of the show Game Grumps, with his friend Arin Hanson. Besides Game Grumps, he is known mostly for his "top ten" videos and game reviews. Jon's tenure on Game Grumps lasted for 342 days (July 18, 2012 - June 24, 2013) before leaving in order to continue focusing more on creating content for his own channel, JonTronShow. Career YouTube and Normalboots Jon started his show in 2010 with a standard review of the video game Daikatana, but he didn't gain internet popularity until he retooled the series with a more original style. After a fan posted Jon's "DinoCity BRO!!!" video on Reddit with the description "this is how a retro game review is done," Jon's popularity boomed. This is also when Jon's videos were first brought to Arin Hanson's attention. Jon is the co-creator of the now-defunct NormalBoots website, alongside PeanutButterGamer. Normalboots was shut down as YouTube's partner program became a much better way to earn money than ad revenue on Normalboots. Jon has appeared in videos of a fellow NormalBoots member Continue?. He has also done many voiceovers for episodes of Did You Know Gaming?. Jon started contributing to Channel Awesome in 2011, working on the subdivisions "That Guy With The Glasses" and "Blistered Thumbs." Jon is also a member of The Game Station, now rebranded as Polaris. In July 2012, Jon created Game Grumps alongside Arin. Since starting the channel, Jon's original channel became more popular. Jon originally did the editing for Game Grumps before the job was taken over by Barry. In June 2013, Jon announced his departure from the Game Grumps, stating that he wished to focus his time and attention on creating more JonTron episodes, possibly a "second season of JonTron," or something entirely new after a long hiatus. He has confirmed over Twitter that he will not return to Game Grumps. Music Jon is educated in musical theatre. He will occasionally display his musical talent in videos that he produces, as well as many episodes of Game Grumps. Jon made a cameo appearance in a Pepsi commercial with Mike Tompkins, where he appeared along with many others singing the tune "Take Me Out to the Ball Game" in honor of the 2013 World Series. The original publisher of the video, Maker Music, had posted in the video's description a link to Jon's Youtube page, asking fans to get him to sing the National Anthem for the World Series. Trivia * Jon has been called out for saying "legitimately" a number of times in early episodes of Game Grumps. As of later episodes, he has become self-conscious about using the word. * Jon has stated that his favorite games are Conker's Bad Fur Day , Banjo Kazooie, Banjo-Tooie, Donkey Kong Country, Donkey Kong Country 2, Donkey Kong Country 3, Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. He has also expressed a distinct fondness for the ''Mass Effect ''series. * The way Jon got most of his fame and got Arin's attention was through his Dino City episode. The episode became a front page post on Reddit with the quote "This is how a game review should be done." Arin saw the Reddit post, and contacted Jon asking him to hang out. Eventually, the duo created the channel that we now know as Game Grumps. If not for Dino City, Jon and Arin might not have met and Game Grumps might never have existed. * There is a reference to Jon and their Real Talk Meme in the game, DLC Quest. *According to the Completionist's episode of Luigi's Mansion, Jon is also known as "the Pizzapletionist". Navigation Category:People Category:Featured Articles